


My Nightingale

by Zxl_02



Series: Dark Desire [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wonkyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: Tapi, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Siwon bahkan tega memutus karir sahabatnya itu didunia tarik suara dan mengurung pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu didalam sangkar emas ini. Segala kemewahan ini, tidak sebanding dengan kebebasan yang terenggut.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Series: Dark Desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664440
Kudos: 1





	My Nightingale

Angin berhembus sepoi – sepoi menerpa tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri diatas balkon. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, mengingat memori akan masa lalu yang beberapa kali mampir dan terngiang saat ia sedang sendiri. Hingga sebuah suara dari kejauhan berhasil mengusiknya, netranya pun menangkap sebuah kendaraan berlalu melewati gerbang masuk yang letaknya 500 meter dari bangunan utama. Oh, itu sebuah Audi yang familiar. Ia hanya menarik senyum tipis, ada gurat sendu diwajahnya. Pandangannya sedikit terhalang karena besi – besi yang ditempa sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk pola floral indah dan ‘melindungi’ sekeliling balkon tersebut. Bagaikan sebuah ‘sangkar’, pikirnya.

Ia bergumam pelan, menyenandungkan irama – irama tak beraturan yang terdengar merdu. Kedua tangannya ia telusupkan keluar dari celah – celah besi tadi, lalu melakukan gerakan acak untuk merasakan udara bebas yang menerpa lembut tangannya. Ah, betapa sejuknya berdiri disini, ia terkekeh pelan. Senandungnya berhenti tepat saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu dibuka. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia tahu siapa yang masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Langkah kaki yang sangat ia hafal selama tiga tahun ini, bergema mengisi keheningan ruangan. Selanjutnya, sepasang lengan pun menarik mundur tubuhnya, melingkar erat pada pinggangnya. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya yang kembali lolos dari celah besi teralis tadi.

“Selamat datang. Ini masih terlalu dini untuk mu pulang bekerja”

“Aku tahu”

“Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?”

Tak ada jawaban. Ia tidak memaksa. Pandangannya jatuh pada tangan kanan milik orang yang sedang memeluknya ini. Tangan itu semakin turun untuk menyingkap bagian bawah kemeja yang ia kenakan, mengelus paha dalamnya yang terekspos tanpa ada bahan yang menutupinya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan saja tangan itu bertengger disana.

“Minho ingin menemui mu”

“Ah, begitu. Sudah sangat lama ya”

“Dua tahun yang lalu?”

“Bukan, 27 bulan yang lalu”

“Dua tahun lebih tiga bulan. Kau menghitungnya”

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis medengar kalimat terakhir dari lawan bicaranya. Tentu saja ia menghitungnya. Sudut matanya melirik kesamping saat merasakan kecupan pada sisi lehernya. Ia tidak mengucapkan apapun dan hanya menelengkan kepala kearah berlawanan, memberikan akses pada si pelaku. Ini biasa. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa.

“Kau akan sakit jika berdiri disini terlalu lama. Kau hanya memakai kemeja ku, sayang”

“Maaf”

“Apa kau suka hadiah yang ku berikan?”

“Tentu. Terimakasih, hyung”

Orang yang ia panggil ‘hyung’ tadi, melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengikuti pria itu saat langkahnya dituntun agar masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Sekilas, pandangannya terarah pada pintu kaca yang membatasi kamarnya dengan balkon tadi. Oh, bukan, lebih tepat kalau disebut dengan kamar ‘mereka’. Bunyi logam yang bertubrukan dengan lantai marmer seiring dengan suara tapak sepatu bersol tebal, cukup untuk mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Ia pun menaiki ranjang dikamar tersebut, merangkak untuk mengambil duduk ditengah benda empuk yang luasnya cukup untuk menampung sepuluh orang.

Ia hanya diam saat pria tadi melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya sembari menatap ia dengan pandangan ‘lapar’. Mengerjap pelan, ia pun menunduk dan fokus untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, lalu meletakkannya sembarang. Tangannya pun bergerak turun untuk membuka tali dari dalamannya. Ah, ini hadiah yang dimaksud, ia hampir lupa. Menurunkan tangannya, ia pun menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, tahu bahwa pria tersebut ingin melihat ia mengenakan hadiah yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Ia akui warnanya sangat cocok dikulit pucatnya. Merah muda, dengan renda yang tampak manis, masing – masing ujungnya diikat dengan pita berwarna putih.

“Aku tahu warnanya akan sangat cocok dengan kulit mu. Apa kau suka?”

Lagi, pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuknya. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, menampik teriakan penolakan yang berkumpul ditenggorokannya. Ia harusnya sudah terbiasa, ini sudah tiga tahun. Ia harus segera melupakan masa lalunya. Menyibak surai eboninya, ia pun kembali menunduk untuk membuka ikatan tali dikedua sisi pinggangnya dan meletakkan dalaman tadi tepat diatas kemeja yang teronggok disampingnya. Tak ada rasa malu – malu seperti saat pertama mengalami ini. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia tidak mengenakan apapun didepan pria itu. Ia perlahan berbaring saat yang lebih tua merangkak kearahnya. Seakan sudah hafal dengan apa yang akan terjadi, ia hanya diam dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya, membiarkan pria itu untuk menyusup diantara pahanya.

“Aku sudah mengatakan pada Victoria untuk merapikan rambut mu dan memberikan perawatan mingguan. Manicure dan pedicure, lulur dan waxing, facial juga. Dia akan datang besok, pagi – pagi sebelum aku bekerja. Apa kau ingin sesuatu yang baru?”

Gelengan pelan adalah jawabannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menelan keinginannya yang mendesak untuk disuarakan. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Ia harus bertahan, demi semua orang dan demi dirinya juga. Kedua tangannya terangkat, perlahan membuka dasi dan kancing kemeja milik pria diatasnya ini, sebelum kedua tangannya turun dan sibuk membuka ikat pinggang kulit serta resleting celana bahan yang pria itu kenakan. Ia tidak menyuarakan protesnya saat pria tersebut menyisir surai miliknya dan mengecup helaian panjang itu sambil menatapnya intens.

Setelah ia selesai dengan tugasnya, pria itu pun mengangkat kaki kiri miliknya dan mengecup gelang yang melingkar indah dipergelangannya. Gelang itu dari emas murni, berlian dengan warna biru laut pun menjadi tahta disekelilingnya untuk memperindah. Pria itu masih menatapnya lekat tanpa melanjutkan pergerakannya. Ia tahu, mata itu mencari kepastian, atau lebih tepatnya, menginginkan kepastian. Senyuman tulus ia munculkan diparasnya. Dari semua keterpaksaan ini, hanya satu kalimat yang bisa ia katakan dengan lantang dan jujur.

“Aku mencintai mu, Siwon hyung”

“Kalau benar begitu, bernyanyilah untuk ku, sayang. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara indah mu”

“Tidak untuk itu. Aku mencintai mu, tapi aku akan menolak permintaan mu itu”

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tatapan pria itu mengeras. Kedua pahanya dicengkram kuat, ia hanya bisa meringis pelan. Tidak ada kata ‘belum siap’, ia harus selalu siap. Pria itu melumat bibirnya, tidak memberikan ia waktu untuk melakukan perlawanan dan langsung mendominasi rongga mulutnya. Desahannya tertahan, ia mencengkram kuat sprei ranjang saat merasakan kedua tangan yang bukan miliknya, bergerak menyentuh titik – titik sensitive ditubuhnya. Kakinya yang bergerak gelisah, mengakibatkan logam mulia yang mengelilingi pergelangan kakinya itu menjadi penyebab bunyi benturan dan gesekan pelan dengan lantai kamar.

Jarang sekali pria itu hanya meninggalkan tanda kemerahan saja, karena bekas gigi dan memar keunguan lebih sering ditinggalkan dikulit pucat itu. Entah itu karena gigitan atau cengkraman yang terlalu kuat, ia tidak pernah mengingatnya. Bagaikan kanvas, warna merah keunguan menjadi dominansi pembentuk lukisannya. Pinggangnya yang semakin berisi, menjadi pegangan tangan besar itu untuk bergerak. Kulit antar kulit bertubrukan, menghasilkan suara yang kentara diruangan tersebut, tentunya juga diikuti dengan desahan dan beberapa pekikan. Kegiatan itu diakhiri dengan geraman rendah dari pria tadi dan suara nafas memburu milik mereka berdua.

Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, tapi ia sendiri tidak pernah membenci ini. Kantuk pun mulai singgah dikedua matanya yang perlahan menutup. Selalu seperti ini, setiap hari staminanya semakin menurun, mungkin karena efek ia yang kurang bergerak. Namun, siapa yang peduli? Terkadang, ia berpikir, mati akan lebih baik. Tapi jujur saja, ia masih ingin hidup dan berharap bisa menjalani hari – hari seperti dulu. Seperti saat semua kekacauan itu belum terjadi. Tepat sebelum ia tenggelam dialam mimpi, ia bisa mendengar suara milik pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

“Istirahatlah. Maafkan aku, My Nightingale…”

* * *

Pemuda itu turun dari mobil yang ia kendarai. Wajahnya tampak resah, ada gurat ketakutan disana. Namun, ia menepis semua itu dan melangkah memasuki mansion didepannya ini. Sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak lari dari bangunan megah ini. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada sang pemilik rumah yang sudah menunggunya di pintu masuk.

“Lama tidak berjumpa, Minho. Kenapa baru mau berkunjung sekarang?”

“Aku sedikit sibuk. Hyung tahu sendiri, aku dan Minnie belum lama pindah ke New York. Apa lagi, perusahaan disana butuh perhatian ekstra karena selama ini kita serahkan dengan pimpinan cabang yang kurang kompeten”

“Kau benar. Untung saja kerusakannya tidak parah. Oh, sampaikan salam ku pada Taemin saat kau kembali. Lagi pula, kau cepatlah nikahi dia, jangan hanya bisa membawanya lari saja. Bagaimana kabar appa?”

“Aku sedang merencanakan lamaran yang romantis, hyung! Hah… Appa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kau benar, Siwon hyung, penanganan disana benar – benar bagus. Tapi, appa bilang, dia ingin bertemu dengan Ky–”

“Aku senang mendengarnya. Ayo masuk, kita makan siang dulu. Jangan menolak, karena kau sudah menolak menginap disini”

Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perkataan pria itu. Tangannya sedikit mengepal saat pria tersebut memotong perkataannya, namun ia bisa apa? Menghela nafas pelan, ia mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan kekesalannya. Minho sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan kakaknya itu yang tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain jika dia tidak menyukainya dan menganggap itu suatu kebohongan. Sama dengan perkataan ‘orang itu’. Perkataan yang sudah disuarakan sebaik mungkin, namun tetap saja gagal karena tidak dapat menembus prinsip sang kakak. Ah, mengingatnya saja sangat miris.

Minho sendiri adalah adik dari Siwon. Mereka adalah dua bersaudara Choi yang sangat terkenal dengan ketampanan, kepintaran, serta kesuksesan didunia bisnis. Mereka berdua mewarisi itu dari Choi Kiho, raja bisnis yang sudah turun tahta dan menyerahkan semua persoalan duniawi itu pada kedua anaknya, yang seharusnya ada tiga. Ya, seharusnya mereka dikenal dengan ‘Tiga Bersaudara Choi’. Sayang sekali, Choi Seunghyun dikabarkan tewas karena dibunuh oleh saingan bisnis mereka. Kakak tertua dari tiga bersaudara itu, ditembak tepat dikepala saat baru keluar dari gedung kantornya. Pelaku tertangkap seminggu kemudian, dan ternyata orang itu adalah suruhan dari pesaing bisnis mereka.

Choi Seunghyun yang seharusnya mewarisi tahta sang ayah, bahkan juga meninggalkan tunangannya. Berita mengabarkan, tunangannya itu ikut menutup usia karena masalah kesehatan. Berakhir dengan Choi Siwon yang menduduki tahta tersebut. Pria itu mengumumkan bahwa dirinya sudah menikah sehari sebelum ia diumumkan sebagai pewaris sah. Tentu saja kabar itu menimbulkan kehebohan dan pertanyaan, siapa wanita beruntung itu? Namun, Siwon memilih untuk menutup mulut dan memilih untuk merahasiakan pasangan hidupnya itu. Jika mengingat semua kekacauan yang terjadi dulu, Minho benar – benar lelah dan tak habis pikir, bagaimana dirinya bisa tahan dulu?

“Hyung, setidaknya biarkan appa berbicara dengan ‘nya’ melalui video call…”

“Akan ku pikirkan itu nanti. Apa kau ingin menemuinya sekarang?”

“Bolehkah? Kau tidak masalah?”

“Tentu, bagaimana pun juga, dia sahabat mu”

Minho hanya diam. Ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, berusaha menahan apapun yang ingin ia katakan. Keduanya melangkah menaiki tangga hingga mereka sampai dilantai tiga mansion tersebut. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju satu – satunya pintu dilorong sebelah kiri. Pandangannya menelisik beberapa orang pria berjas hitam yang berjaga disepanjang lorong tersebut, enam orang jumlahnya. Saat sampai didepan pintu yang mereka tuju, Minho kembali menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Ia tidak habis pikir karena pintu tersebut dilengkapi dengan pemindai sidik jari dan password untuk menguncinya dari luar.

“Ini kamar kami. Maaf Minho, mungkin kau tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam. Lagi pula, kau tadi hanya meminta untuk ‘menemui’ istri ku, bukan?”

Anggukan pelan ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Lebih baik diberi kesempatan dari pada tidak sama sekali. Pintu tersebut akhirnya dibuka, memperlihatkan sahabat sekaligus kakak iparnya. Tidak sanggup. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan didepannya. Didalam kamar tersebut, tampak seseorang sedang duduk ditengah ranjang besar yang terletak disana. Sosok itu hanya mengenakan atasan baju tidur, yang bahkan Minho yakin bukan miliknya. Ia menatap mata sosok tersebut, yang merupakan kakak iparnya, menatap kosong kearah luar jendela. Rambut coklat eboni itu sudah memanjang hingga sebatas pinggang.

Atensinya pun turun, menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal sedari tadi dipergelangan kaki kiri sosok tadi. Itu sebuah rantai yang cukup panjang, salah satu ujungnya terkunci dikaki ranjang, dan ujung lainnya melingkar manis dipergelangan kaki milik kakak iparnya itu. Oh! Rantai itu terbuat dari emas, sungguh indah karena dihiasi batu mulia disekitarnya. Namun, itu semua tidak lebih dari sebuah pengekang bernilai jutaan bahkan milyaran dolar yang dibuat khusus oleh Siwon. Sesuatu yang bahkan tak sebanding harganya dengan apa yang dijalani sahabatnya itu. Minho meringis, ia merasa miris dengan nasib sosok tersebut.

“Hyung… Bagaimana kalau rantai itu berkarat?”

Minho mengerutkan dahinya saat sang kakak tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menatap pria itu dan terdiam saat melihat Siwon yang tersenyum menatap sosok tadi. Kilatan bahagia tampak jelas dikedua mata kakaknya itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu menyentuh pundak lawan bicaranya tersebut.

“Hyung, kau dengar aku, ‘kan?”

“Ya, aku dengar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Minho. Aku memilih logam mulia paling murni dan paling bagus”

“Tapi hyung, kalau sampai itu terjadi dan rantainya tidak bisa dibuka, kasihan istri mu”

“Kyuhyunnie”

Bukannya menanggapi sang adik, Siwon justru lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju orang yang ia panggil ‘Kyuhyunnie’ tadi. Ia mendudukkan diri dipinggir ranjang tersebut, diikuti dengan sang istri yang merangkak mendekat padanya. Ia lalu menarik istrinya itu dan mengangkat tubuh tersebut agar terduduk dipangkuannya.

“Kyuhyun hyung…”

Seorang pemuda yang tak asing, menatap Minho dengan pandangan kosong. Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat sekaligus kakak iparnya, sekilas terlihat seperti seorang wanita karena surai coklat eboninya yang menjuntai setinggi pinggang. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, merapatkan bibirnya, memaksa mulutnya untuk diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun. Beruntung kalau hanya ia yang celaka, tapi kalau sosok didepannya ini ikut mendapat akibat perbuatannya, ia akan lebih merasa berdosa. Ia lebih memilih untuk menelan semua kata – kata tajam yang mendesak untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

“Minho, kau mengkhawatirkan rantai ini, bukan?”, Siwon mengangkat rantai yang pria itu maksud, menyisakan bunyi halus karena gesekan benda tersebut dengan lantai. “Jika berkarat kata mu… Itu bukan masalah. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan pernah membuka kuncinya”

Merasakan sesuatu menggesek ceruk lehernya, ia memberikan akses lebih tanpa protes. Bak boneka, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan Siwon melakukan apa yang pria itu suka, mencumbu kulit diperpotongan lehernya sembari sebelah tangan mengelus paha dalamnya. Ia melihat Minho mengernyit sambil mengalihkan tatapan, gurat mata pemuda itu tampak terguncang. Kyuhyun tahu, adik ipar yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu, tidak tahan melihat ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Namun, mengingat apa yang terjadi sejauh ini, memaksa pemuda itu untuk diam dan pasrah karena tidak bisa menolong dirinya.

**Flashback (Start)**

**“Kyuhyun, karena kesehatan Ahra semakin menurun, aku ingin kau menggantikannya. Sesuai janji orang tua mu, jika Cho Ahra tidak bisa bertahan, maka Cho Kyuhyun yang akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai calon istri pewaris sah kedudukan ku. Aku yakin kalau kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya”**

**“Ya, saya sudah tahu. Baik, Choi ahjussi. Saya akan memenuhi janji eomma dan appa”**

**“Bagus, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Aku berharap semoga Ahra bisa bertahan”**

**“Terimakasih ahjussi. Saya permisi dulu”**

**Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia hendak melangkah pergi, jika saja lengannya tidak ditahan oleh seseorang. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat siapa pelakunya, yang tidak lain adalah Choi Minho, sahabatnya sendiri.**

**“Hyung! Apa kau gila?! Kau semudah itu menyerah pada appa?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Siwon hyung?! Kau egois, hyung!”**

**Menggertakkan giginya, ia menepis tangan Minho. Matanya memerah, panas karena menahan cairan bening yang terancam akan tumpah selama pembicaraannya dengan Choi Kiho tadi. Mereka tidak tahu apa – apa, itu pikirnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, tatapannya tajam mengarah pada sosok didepannya ini. Tidak peduli dengan wajah terkejut sahabatnya itu, ia memaksa melontarkan kalimat meyakitkan pada pemuda itu. Sebuah kebohongan berefek fatal karena keduanya tidak tahu jika seseorang lain juga ikut mendengar dari balik dinding lorong gedung tersebut.**

**“Ya. Aku egois. Selama itu bisa mengurangi beban Ahra noona, aku bisa membuang apa pun. Bahkan rasa cinta ku sekali pun. Camkan ini Choi Minho, aku akan menikahi siapa pun itu jika Ahra noona bisa terlepas dari kekangan ini. Lebih baik aku membuang perasaan yang ku miliki pada Siwon hyung dan menikahi Seunghyun hyung, dari pada aku melihat noona dipaksa hidup dengan alat – alat medis itu hanya karena sebuah perjanjian bodoh! Lagi pula, aku tidak pernah benar – benar mencintai Choi Siwon, jadi itu bukan masalah untuk ku”**

**Lalu ia melangkah cepat untuk keluar dari gedung itu. Tempat menyesakkan yang menjadi penyebab sang kakak harus terpaksa menggantung hidup selama lima tahun ini. Kyuhyun bersumpah, jika bukan karena pengaruh Choi Kiho yang sangat kuat di negara ini, ia tidak akan peduli dengan janji bodoh tadi. Pria itu bahkan bisa menggantung hidup kakaknya tanpa persetujuan darinya. Hukum tidak bisa menyentuh pria itu dan Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Demi sang kakak, ia akan mencoba untuk merelakan cintanya.**

**Sakitkah? Tentu saja. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana harus hidup dan menikah selain dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil. Ia tidak boleh egois. Keluarga adalah segalanya, dan itu yang akan ia lakukan. Jika menggantikan posisi Ahra dapat melepaskan kakaknya itu dari alat – alat medis yang memaksa wanita tersebut untuk tetap hidup, maka akan ia lakukan. Ia tahu ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Sayangnya, satu hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Siwon mendengar semua perkataan menyakitkannya.**

**Seminggu kemudian, kekacauan itu muncul. semua terjadi begitu cepat. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan, tidak ada yang tahu. Seunghyun yang meninggal diikuti dengan Ahra yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dua hari setelah itu. Pelaku memang tertangkap, namun Kyuhyun merasa ada yang janggal. Ia tidak tahu apa, tapi semua terasa aneh untuknya. Tuhan seolah mempermainkan takdirnya. Disaat ia sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Siwon dan yakin bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu tidak akan kembali padanya, justru harus dikejutkan dengan lamaran pria itu.**

**“Minggu depan kita akan menikah. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya”**

**“Minggu depan? Apa tidak terlalu cepat, hyung?”**

**“Tidak, sayang. Tentu saja, tidak”**

**“Terserah hyung kalau begitu, aku ikut saja. Aku harus bertemu dengan manager ku untuk membahas jadwal besok lusa. Aku sudah mengambil hari libur cukup lama”**

**Ia sibuk mengemasi barang – barang pentingnya kedalam handbag yang biasa ia bawa. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat Siwon menarik tangannya dan mengisyaratkan ia untuk duduk di sofa. Awalnya, ia ingin protes karena sudah hampir terlambat, tetapi semua perkataan itu kembali ditelannya setelah melihat berita di televisi. Siwon menghidupkan layar tersebut bahkan sebelum ia sempat mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa.**

**_“Ya, kami membenarkan tentang keluarnya Cho Kyuhyun dari agensi. Lebih tepatnya, yang bersangkutan mengatakan akan pensiun dari karirnya. Kami, pihak agensi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mungkin Kyuhyun-ssi tidak ingin diganggu dengan dunia hiburan setelah kakaknya meninggal”_**

**_ “Bagaimana dengan denda kontraknya? Bukankah itu cukup besar?”_ **

**_ “Itu semua sudah Kyuhyun-ssi bayar, jadi tidak ada masalah. Kami hanya sangat menyayangkan keputusannya itu. Dunia akan kehilangan soloist terbaik yang pernah ada. Mungkin jika kita beruntung, Prince of Ballad akan kembali. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik”_ **

**_ “Satu pertanyaan lagi Lee Sooman-ssi! Mengapa Cho Kyuhyun-ssi tidak hadir sendiri kesini untuk memberikan penjelasannya?”_ **

**_“ Inginnya seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya dia benar – benar terpukul dengan kematian kakaknya dan meminta managernya untuk hadir disini mewakilinya. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak berada di Korea lagi, itu yang aku dengar”_ **

**Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk diatas sofa, kakinya lemas dan kepalanya terasa berat. Sepasang lengan tiba – tiba melingkar dipundaknya, memeluk ia dari belakang, sebuah kecupan pun singgah dipipinya. Ia dapat merasakan bibir yang menempel dipipinya itu sedang mengukir sebuah senyuman. Tubuhnya bergetar, rasa takut menjalari persarafannya. Suara yang biasanya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan untuknya, seketika berubah. Nadanya sarat akan sesuatu yang berbahaya, gelap dan mencekik. Untuk berbalik dan menatap si empunya suara saja, ia tidak berani.**

**“Terserah hyung, ‘kan? Kau akan ikut apa keinginan ku, bukan? Kyuhyunnie sayang, jika kau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku tidak akan melakukan sejauh ini. Aku sangat sedih saat kau membuang ku, tapi jangan khawatir, aku tahu maksud mu baik. Sekarang, aku akan menjadi pewaris sah dari kerajaan bisnis appa. Ahra noona juga akhirnya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Seunghyun hyung juga sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada pengganggu lagi. Bahkan dunia tidak bisa mengganggu kita”**

**Flashback (End)**

Minho merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak memancing Kyuhyun berdebat dengannya saat itu. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menginjakkan kaki ke mansion ini karena ia terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya. Minho tidak akan mengelak, ia memang terlibat dengan semua rencana Siwon, mulai dari membunuh Seunghyun hingga membantu menghubungi dokter dan perawat yang mengurus Ahra agar mereka mencabut semua alat medis ditubuh wanita itu. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Siwon bahkan tega memutus karir sahabatnya itu didunia tarik suara dan mengurung pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu didalam sangkar emas ini.

Mengapa ia menyebutnya dengan sangkar emas? Lihatlah! Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan barang – barang mewah. Ranjang yang dipesan khusus itu pasti dilapisi dengan emas dan dihiasi dengan kristal. Tunggu, bukankah itu kristal Swarovski disekeliling badan ranjang? Entahlah, kilaunya terlihat seperti itu. Tirai ruangan itu berserat emas dan perak, bahkan teralis diruangan itu semuanya terbuat dari logam mulia, termasuk yang ada dibalkon kamar. Tetapi, segala kemewahan ini, tidak sebanding dengan kebebasan yang terenggut. Minho jujur tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menangis rasanya saat Siwon bercerita bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau bernyanyi lagi. Ia tahu alasannya. Memberanikan diri, ia lalu menatap pemuda itu.

_‘Tidak apa. Aku mencintainya’_

Tidak ada suara, hanya bibir pemuda itu yang bergerak, tapi Minho bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan sosok itu dengan baik. Matanya berkaca – kaca, runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Penyesalan berlomba – lomba memenuhi dadanya, membuat ia merasa sesak dan mual. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan dan segera menutup pintu kamar tersebut, menyeret langkahnya yang berat keluar dari mansion milik kakaknya itu. Ia tidak bisa menyaksikan lebih jauh saat kakaknya itu melepas satu persatu kancing baju tidur yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Mata itu tidak menyorotkan cinta. Minho tahu itu.

Ini kegilaan. Obsesi yang tidak waras. Minho tahu Kyuhyun tidak pernah melawan karena tidak ingin membuat Siwon marah. Pria itu mungkin akan menghukum istrinya dengan hal – hal berbau seksual, tapi tidak untuk orang lain, dia bahkan bisa melenyapkan siapa pun yang berani menyentuh eksistensi istrinya. Tak terkecuali keluarganya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun tahu perihal itu. Sebagai bentuk penolakan hal itu, ia mengunci rapat mulutnya saat sang suami memintanya untuk bernyanyi. Ia tidak akan melantunkan suaranya untuk didengar pria itu. Ia bersumpah akan hal itu dan hanya akan mengeluarkan nada – nada indah itu jika ia atau pria tersebut berada diujung ajal.

Semewah dan semegah apapun sangkar yang dibangun oleh Siwon, tidak akan berefek untuk Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tetap tidak akan membuka suaranya. Ia teguh pada pendirian bahwa ia tidak akan bernyanyi untuk pria itu. Pria yang sangat dicintainya, Choi Siwon nya yang perlahan berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Ia sadar dengan obsesi pria itu yang sudah mengikis cinta mereka. Apakah ini cinta? Kyuhyun akan mengatakan tidak. Namun menurut Siwon ini adalah cinta. Ini lah cara ia mencintai pujaan hatinya itu. Mau dunia menghakimi dirinya sebagai penjahat karena telah merenggut kebebasan cintanya itu, ia tidak peduli. Selama Kyuhyun berada dalam lingkup radarnya, didalam sangkar emas buatannya, ia tidak peduli dengan hal lain.

“My Nightingale… Jika kau tidak mau menyanyikan lagu – lagu indah itu untuk ku, maka bernyanyilah dengan sajak yang hanya berisi nama ku…”

Kyuhyun memejamkan rapat kedua matanya. Menahan agar bulir bening itu tidak lolos keluar. Ini bukan cinta. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari obsesi dan kegilaan. Ini sesuatu yang lebih mengekang. Karena parahnya, Kyuhyun membiarkan ini semua. Ia rela dikurung dalam sangkar emas ini karena rasa cintanya yang tak dapat berkurang. Dan, ia sangat sadar akan hal itu tanpa harus ada yang menyadarkannya.

Bahwa rasa cintanya pada Choi Siwon, adalah rantai pengekang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

* * *

END

**Author's Note:**

> Awalnya mau di post tadi malam, tapi udah terlanjur ngantuk, plus pagi ada ujian praktikum dua subjek. Baru selesai ujian praktikum jam 10, langsung pingin post ini hwhwhw. Semoga ada yang nungguin update ini :")
> 
> Akhir kata, kudos dan comment sebagai penyemangat dan feedback


End file.
